Adrileena's Mission
by NinjaFighter
Summary: What if there was another group that hunted vampires? And they have the ability to kill a pure blood? Meet the Huntresses, an ancient family with a vengeful attitude. But there is one huntress that give the Hunter Association a run for their money and even makes Kaname Kuran afraid to walk alone...
1. Prolougue

Adrileena's Mission

"I'll call her… Adrileena."

My mother held me then breathed her last breath. And ever since that day, October 9, 1996, my father despised my existence. My grandmother, Adessa, is the only one who really raised me. She fed me, clothed me, and did everything a mother AND father should do. And what the world doesn't know is that vampires exist. But they aren't your stupid Twilight vampires. Way more refined, way more sophisticated. With vampires come vampire hunters. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's take a little trip back in time, shall we?

 _ **700 B.C.**_

Once upon a time, in ancient Greece, in the time before the Romans took over, lived seven families in Sparta. Since it was the Peloponnesian War and all the men were gone, the women took care of the livelihood of Sparta… until THEY showed up.

Vampires of the highest degree, pure bloods, began attacking the people late at night. No one knew how to stop these fowl beasts. Remember those seven families I mentioned. The seven families were led by the women, but one family was the most dominant and took the roll of leadership; the Sunoki family.

The women in charge was Adrileena (my namesake). She was the youngest of the seven family leaders but the most confident, bravest, and fearless. The seven women began developing techniques to destroy these beasts once and for all. And they succeeded… well mostly.

At some point in training, Adrileena found out her husband had died in battle. She was utterly alone… until she met Zuko Kiryuu. They fell fast and hard for each other. But before they could marry, he vanished without a trace. Adrileena, heartbroken yet again, poured herself into her training and became the first Huntress to kill a pure blood.

Now before I go further, let me tell you the difference between vampire hunters and Huntresses. Vampire hunters can be just about anyone, very rarely is there a lineage that follows. Their training is hard but the graduate in two years. They also encourage Western knowledge. Huntresses are strictly family lineage. Unless you're married in, you know nothing what they do. You start training as soon as you can walk and talk. You are trained with every weapon imagined; spear, sword, gun, toothbrush (weirdest training ever). You train until you die or retire (most of the time it's death). That's not counting specialized training, aka how to kill a pure blood vampire. Hunters don't know this key information because it is a predominantly male group. Huntresses thrive on female power, so the heads are woman mostly. Oh, I forgot to mention; you're homeschooled until you're about 13 or 14 then all you do is eat, sleep, kill, repeat. Western knowledge and medicine is forbidden. And there is only one Huntress family left… The Sunoki Family. Sound familiar?

 _ **JUNE 2008**_

Skipping ahead to when I'm 12. At 12, I was named the next head of the family, despite the fact that I am the youngest of 14 grandchildren. How our family goes: the youngest usually takes over because Adrileena was the youngest of the first 7 Huntresses. Let's just say my cousins were PISSED! They could challenge me at any time for the head through combat. But only one did, my cousin Izak. He and I grew up more like siblings rather than cousins, so he's practically my brother. He was my only friend I had. But back to story.

The same year I named, a family of vampires (yes you read that correctly) had asked to observe the skills of a Huntress family to give us the respect we deserve. I tried to talk my grandmother out of it because something felt very wrong. My grandmother just brushed me off. She said, "what could possibly go wrong?"

We found out two weeks later.

 _ **JUNE 18, 2008**_

I remember it like it was yesterday, the worst day of my life. It was midnight, I was sleeping next to my grandmother like I did every night. We were awoken by the guards from the gate.

"Excuse us, my lady. But a peddler family requests a meeting."

I pulled my grandmother sleeve, "No nana, I see you're demise."

She kissed my head, "it's alright little one, I'll be back. Go back to sleep." And she left.

Fearing my vision coming true, I followed her. In the conference room, my grandmother stood in front at least 12 people. Then smoke. Once the smoke cleared, where 12 people stood were now 12 pure blood vampires. At this point, the whole family was up in arms, myself included. The battle began. I saw vision happen before my very eyes. Cousins, aunts, uncles, all falling at the hands of the pure bloods. I played dead at an attempt to spare my life. But when I saw my grandmother fall, I rushed to her side. She was wounded to the point there was nothing I could do.

I grasped her hand as she whispered, "You are the last of our line. Avenge me."

She pushed what is my most prized possession into my hand. She gave one last smile and then died in my arms. I sobbed and sobbed. When I finally stood, I felt a pain I will never forget. A burning, stabbing sensation pulsating through my shoulder. Little did I know, it would lead to my own demise.


	2. Septemver

September – Present Day

"Come on, Addy. You don't want to be late," Headmaster Cross urges me forward. I roll my eyes.

"For the millionth time, IT'S ADRILEENA!"

He turns to face me, his long blonde hair tied back and his eyes sympathetic, "I know it's hard starting in a new school. But it's what she would have wanted."

He puts his hand on my shoulder, I brush it off. "The only reason I'm here is because HE'S here. Once he leaves, I'll follow until I can do what needs to be done."

I continue to walk forward. The crisp morning air is starting to fade by the midday's sun. Not paying attention, I run into another student, knocking him over.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," I say as I rub my head. I glance to his arm and see an armband. _Well shit,_ I think. _It's the disciplinary committee Cross has been going on about._

I come back to reality when he says, "No you're ok. You're new and still learning. It happens." His eyes glow with a light violet/purple and his hair shines a silver.

"Zero, I see you have met Adrileena. She'll be staying with us and attending for a while," Cross jogs up to join us. I see a girl running toward us from across the quad. I easily recognize her, it's Cross's daughter, Yuki. Now to describe Yuki's personality, take the most annoying and happiest people you know. Now combined them and multiply by 20 and you have Yuki Cross.

"Zero, come on! You have a job to do," Yuki tugs on Zero's arm.

Zero rolls his eyes, "I'll be there in a bit. Just meet me there."

Yuki stomps her foot and then takes off back across the quad. Zero, with complete attitude, turns to me and asks, "You cool?" I nod and he takes off after Yuki.

I rub my head again and attempt to follow but Cross pulls my shoulder. "Let's go get you settled first, OK?"

With a nod, I follow. We reach a huge castle-like structure, I assume it's the dorm. It looks the church of Notre Dame and Cinderella's castle from Disney World had a love child.

"You're kidding, right? How the hell is this a dormitory?" I look at Cross and he give me that stupid smug smile. We climb like 1000 stairs until we reach room 109. Go figure… my birthday…

"Lucky for you and through some arranging, you don't have a roommate. But maybe in the future- "

"No." I cut him off, "Solitude is what I want and how I want to keep it. Thanks for guiding me but I think I can handle it from here."

Cross doesn't object, he simply nods, "Well, at least join us for dinner tonight. Say, 7:30?"

I give him a nod. He nods back and goes on his merry way. How he was a vampire hunter, I don't know. I drop my suitcase and throw myself on the bed. By this point, I'm exhausted. But a commotion outside peaks my interest. I move toward the balcony and open the windows and all I hear are raving hormonal teenage screams.

I plug my ears, "God! It's like being at a Bieber concert all over again!"

I look down and see him… Kaname Kuran. The only reason I'm in this stupid school. It's his fault. He'll pay for it, if it's the last thing I do.

I continue to scan the area. I see Yuki pushing back screaming fangirls. I laugh, sucks to be her. But my eyes find a head of silver, relaxing by a tree nearby. What's this kid's story? HE looks up and his eyes meet mine… but only for a second. I shut the windows and begin unpacking. This is going to be a long few months…

October 1

"So Addy, what are you doing later?" Yuki asks me as she attempts to catch my pace. I don't answer. Only two people were ever allowed to call me 'Addy' and she is NOT one of them.

"Yuki, you know not to call her Addy. Geez you never listen," Zero appears from the quad.

"Like you should talk. Sometimes you're no better. Now, no offense, but I just wanna be alone," I speed up again and don't look back.

"Why doesn't she want to hang out? Is she antisocial or something?" Yuki puts her hand on her hip.

Zero shrug, "I don't know but its not our job to babysit her. If she wants to be alone, let her."

Since I'm still adjusting to, ya know the whole going to school, my solitude is the only thing keeping my sanity. That and my night training.

When I get back to my room, the pain begins. Just when I shut the door. I collapse. To describe this pain; if you've burned yourself, take that fire twinge and dial it up to a volcano eruption and that's what my insides feel like.

I hear a knock on my door, "Adrileena, are you alright in there? I heard a thud."

The girls right below me. Couldn't tell you their names because I never cared.

"Yes," I manage to speak. "I'm ok… just dropped… my books…"

"OK," footsteps echo down the hall. With peace and quiet around me, I bite my wrist and begin to drink. I roll over and the pain is gone. Well, no night training later.

Yes, you read that right. I said bite. That night, the pain in my shoulder was a vampire's bite. And since it came from a pure blood, I can only wait until I go crazy. AKA a level E, E standing for end. I can't take blood tablets, little pills that acts as a substitute. My body rejects them. And I refuse to feed off a human.

As I crawl to my bed, I tell myself the same thing every time this happens, "You are not like them." I reach my bed and crawl in. I fall fast asleep but my dreams are no relief.

I dream of that night and see the vampires clear as day but every face I see I kill… except one. Kuran.

I wake up with a start. I look out my window. It's midnight on a full moon. A commotion arises from below my windows. I crawl out of bed, still in my uniform, and open my window.

There below is Yuki and… vampires?! I grab my grandmother's katana and jump out the window.

Shocked to see me, Yuki jumps back. The two vamps before me, I've seen them before… with HIM. They try and keep his scent untraceable, Takuma and Akatsuki.

"Hello boys," my eyes peer up at them against the full moon light.

"You? How did you-"Takuma begins but I cut him short by hitting him with the heel of my sword.

Yuki cries out, "Addy NO!"

I ignore her and draw my blade. Akatsuki sends a blaze my way, I dodge with ease. Takuma misses by a hair my blade to his arm.

"You've gotten faster, I see," I say as I stand.

Yuki is running toward me and when she reaches me, she tries to grab my sword.

I slice toward her, missing on purpose. "DO. NOT. TOUCH. MY SWORD. Besides what are you still doing here? These guys are vampires and can and will kill you."

Yuki doesn't move, all she does is stare at me, "How do you know about vampires?"

"Because she's a Huntress! A pure-bred killer. She hunts us with no mercy and not even an ounce of pity or care." Takuma chimes in.

"Oh I care… about the people your kind mercilessly kills every day!" I snap back.

Yuki stands between me and my kills. "Move Yuki or I'll move you."

"No," She says firmly, "You can't kill them because they're students."

I'm dumbfounded. I look around her and at the idiots still breathing, "She telling the truth?"

They both nod quickly.

"Well great. You two just got your hides spared… for now," I turn and go.

"Not so fast," Yuki stops me. "Since you're a day student and out of bed, I'm taking you to see my father."

The boys start to laugh but quickly stop when I shoot them the kill stare.

Sitting in the Headmaster's kitchen was not how I wanted to spend my full moon. Next to me sits Zero. It's awkwardly quiet and the tension only builds.

Finally, Cross comes in with tea.

"Adrileena, you promised." Cross sits across from me.

"Hey you said I couldn't kill him and you never mentioned there were more."

Zero gives me a confused look, "My God. What happened?"

"Addy here almost killed two night students… single-handedly," Cross fills Zero in on my predicament.

"Ya know, they could've killed you," Zero says coldly.

"NO, actually they're lucky I agreed not to hurt or kill on school grounds," I shout.

"Enough!" Cross says firmly. "Adrileena, as punishment- "

"Go ahead," I challenge. "I've already been to hell and back. Try me."

"Your punishment… is to join the disciplinary committee."

I spit my tea. Yuki comes running in, "NO! She'll be a danger to every single night class student!"

I spit my tea again, "ALL THE NIGHT CLASS STUDENTS ARE VAMPIRES?!"

I shoot up from my chair, grab my sword and attempt to leave. Cross blocks my path.

"It's either that or I call the Hunter Association."

The trump card. Since I'm a vampire, the hunters kinda want my hide. Zero and Yuki exchange confused looks.

I shake my head, "You are such an asshole. Fine, I'll join. But don't expect me to grovel at their feet."

I push past him and run back my dorm. When I enter my room, I immediately draw my sword. Kaname rises from my bed.

"You know, I thought I lost you 2 months ago," he says as he slides in my direction.

"Come one step closer and I'll- "

"You'll what? You won't kill me. Not here, at least. The others will leave you be but be warned Huntress. This quest is folly. Just accept your fate and be done."

Kaname slides away from me and to my still open window.

"What a wasted night. It was the perfect night for a hunt," he smiles and then disappears from my window.

I run and slam it shut. I look out and see the moon glazing over the horizon. He was right… it was the perfect night for a hunt.


	3. 8 days later

8 days later…

"Addy, can you check the stable for Zero? He's late again," Yuki asks me as we stand in the quad. I ignore her for obvious reasons.

"Addy?" she says again. "Addy, are you listening?" She growls in frustration, "ADRILEENA?!"

"Oh, yes _now_ I hear you, "I say incredibly sarcastic to make a point. I start walking toward the stable when BAM! Pain surges through my system. Luckily I double over tucked behind the stable door.

Thinking no one is here, I divulge into my normal spot on my wrist. As I suckle, the pain begins to fade. When I finally come up for air…

"Hello birthday girl," Zero glides form behind a stall door.

I turn pale white. Great there goes my life, my fantasy of ever being normal straight down the toilet. Instead of shooting me (Zero cares two pistols made special for vampire), he presents me a tiny black box. Inside… blood tablets… Awkward.

Then it dawns on me, "Ya know, you hide it pretty well yourself. How long?"

"I was 12. You?"

"Same. Pureblood?"

"Yeah. Shizuka. Who did you?"

I hesitate, "I have never told a living soul before because most won't believe me."

Zero shuts his box, grabs my hand, and takes me to his 'hiding spot.' "Here, you can be whoever you want. Not a hunter, not a vampire, just… you."

I sit on my knees. Zero sits beside me. I take a deep breath, "I was bitten by a member of the Kuran family. I have slaughter some of the last living descendants… except one."

My angry begins to burn in my chest. Zero sense this and takes my hands again, "I understand. Trust me, if I had the chance to kill Shizuka and avenge my family I would."

He turns from me. I turn him back, "Your family too?" tears well up in my eyes.

Zero simply nods. He looks at me. We both understand each other's pain. We end up spending the rest of the afternoon talking about our experiences. He even braid my hair in the special braid my grandmother used to.

"Where did you learn this braid? From what I knew, it's the symbol of a huntress and only huntresses knew it."

"My mom taught me. She used to say," he giggles. "She said my sons should know how to do hair, just in case a girl likes her hair played with."

I burst into laughter. The first hearty laugh in years. Zero laughs too, a warm laugh. Very different from his demeanor.

"But you had a brother?"

Zero grows quiet for a moment and then says, "Yea… a twin actually."

I face him, "I thought twins among hunters were impossible."

"So did everyone else," Zero's eyes are cast down. "His name was Ichiru. He was weaker than me but he tried his hardest for our parents."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I know how it feels. My cousin Izak. Well he was more like a brother to me. Everyone in my family, except my grandmother and Izak, despised me. Since I was the youngest and got most of the attention. Even though they never really cared for me, I still miss them because they're my family."

Zero meets my eyes, "I'm really glad I met you Adrileena."

We miss our usual rounds. I never realized someone existed almost like me. Before we knew it, the sun had set and the moon was rising.

"I gotta go, I have the night shift tonight," I start to get up.

Zero jumps to his feet, "Wait. At least let me show you something."

His eyes pleading. I couldn't refuse those beautiful eyes. I nod and he takes me by the hand.

As we walk, the fog only seems to thicken. I begin to feel a bit nervous, not knowing what lies ahead. Zero senses this and gently squeezes my hand, "Don't worry. We're almost there."

I nod. In what light there is, I study Zero's profile. When you first look at him, his eyes are full of rage and intensely cold. Enough to scare anyone away. His build doesn't help. Standing 6 foot, Zero towers over almost every other guy on campus. Until you talk to him, he's just terrifying. Me personally, I thought it was an act. Now, I understand why he's like this. The same reason I am the way I am… we're completely alone.

Ok, we're here," Zero brings me back to reality.

He pulls back the brush to reveal the most beautiful sight on planet Earth. Below us is the campus, with its 'castle' standing center stage. The light of the moon giving _just_ enough light to see the colors paint the campus.

"Zero.. this is incredible!" I turn to face him and he simply smiles.

"This is my secret. No one knows this exists. This could be our spot. Ya know, if you'd like."

"I'd like that," My eyes meet his.

"Happy birthday," he whispers as we fade into the dark.


End file.
